Stupid Mario Bros 3
by hellsdragon32196
Summary: A year after the events of Stupid Mario Bros. Legacy, Mario and Luigi return to the real world for another break. Of course, danger and slapstick await as a new evil awaits on the horizon. Old and new faces galore as the adventure returns. Based off the characters created by Richalverez.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey all! So, I'm a huge fan of the YouTube series, Stupid Mario Bros. by Richalverez. It's a series I've grown up with and it's one that's never failed to make me laugh. I've even been re-watching it lately and I've found it just as enjoyable now as I did years ago. So, I've decided to add a season of my own. This takes place a year after the events of Stupid Mario Bros Legacy. If you haven't seen that yet, check it out. Also, with this particular fic, I've decided to add music cues. One of things that made Stupid Mario Bros. and Stupid Mario World so good was unquestionably the music, so I've put some ques in for music you can listen too during the scenes. This is completely optional however, so if you choose to ignore them, feel free. They are all on YouTube so they should be easy enough to find. Anyway, here's episode one of Stupid Mario Bros. 3**

* * *

Episode 1

It was a beautiful day as Mario and Luigi walked to their mail boxes. It had been some time since they visited the real world, so they thought it best to see if there were any letters for them. As a matter of fact, there were two. The first was from their landlord. Mario opened it and it said.

(Stupid Mario Bros, Scott Masterson)

 _Dear Mario Bros.,_

 _There is another ninja infestation at the house. I told you already, I'm not paying for an exterminator to get rid of them. Either you deal with this problem once and for all or I'm not letting you rent that house anymore! Now get to it!_

 _Signed,_

 _The Landlord_

"Oh Koopa crap!" Mario exclaimed.

"What is it?" Luigi asked.

"We've got ninjas at the house again." Mario whined.

"Are you kidding?" Luigi said, rolling his eyes. "Didn't they learn their lesson after we beat Ganon?"

"Apparently not." said Mario. "And the landlord wants US to fix it."

"Man." said Luigi. "It's only episode one and already we have to deal with some bad guys."

"I know." Mario complained. "It usually takes at least a season for before things get crappy."

"Oh well." Luigi sighed. "What is the other letter say?"

"It's from Wario." said Mario, opening it.

 _Hey guys!_

 _Mona and I are planning on moving back to the area. We already bought a house and everything! We'll be moving in soon and having a welcome party. Come if you can. You haven't had a chance to meet our boy Bill yet, so I'm excited for that. Hope to see you soon!_

 _Your dear friend,_

 _Wario._

"Sweet." said Luigi. "It's gonna be great to see Wario and Mona again."

"I know." said Mario. "Wow, it's been a year since I've seen them last."

"They've been parents for a year too." said Luigi.

"No kidding." said Mario. "Well, whatever. Let's go deal with that ninja problem."

"I just hope there aren't too many." said Luigi.

"Same." said Mario.

(End Stupid Mario Bros, Scott Masterson)

The two then run up the hill at a fast pace. (Powerful Mario 0-0:19)

(OC Remix, Alternate Route)

The two of then arrive to find the house crawling with ninjas. In the literal sense too, as some of them were actually crawling on the ground.

"Oh man." said Mario. "This is gonna take all afternoon."

"I know." said Luigi. "And I was hoping to play some Super Mario Party."

"So, you return Mario Bros." said one of the ninjas.

"Hey, I remember you." said Luigi. "You're that Master Gangles guy that worked for that Lord Sushi."

"It is Lord Subashi." said Master Gangles. "And you'd best better get it correct."

"Whatever!" said Mario. "What the hell are you all even doing here?"

"Simple." said Master Gangles as ninjas began to get in formation behind him. "We've been tasked to eliminate you."

"Of course you have." said Mario, rolling his eyes. "Well, let's get this over with."

The combatants took their battle stance and everyone charged. Though outnumbered, Mario and Luigi easily bested their adversaries.

Mario punched a ninja with a ferocious right hook, knocking them out. He then launched two fireballs at two more ninjas, knocking them down. Another ninja tried to attack him, but he sidestepped the ninja and tripped them. A ninja tried to slice at Mario with a katana, but Mario dodged the strike, punched the ninja in the gut, then with a little blow of wind from his mouth, the ninja dropped to the ground.

Luigi blocked a ninja's punch and countered with a punch of his own. He then kick an approaching ninja in the gut and then proceeded to hit them with a fireball, knocking them down. Two ninja's then grabbed his arms as a third proceeded to punch him in the gut. Luigi kneed the third ninja in the stomach, then headbutted the ninja behind him to his right. The ninja released their grip, allowing Luigi to flip the ninja on his left, slamming them to the ground.

A ninja threw several ninja stars at Mario. Mario dodged the first few, then polished off the others with a few fireballs. As he did this, he got closer to the ninja. Once the gap was closed, Mario roundhouse kicked the ninja, knocking him down. Another ninja tried to punch Mario, but Mario ducked and then snapped the ninja's neck.

Luigi elbowed two ninja's approaching him, then clotheslined two more as they ran to help their comrades. Another ninja tried to attack him, but Luigi dodged and blocked each of his strikes. Luigi then placed a his open hand right at the ninjas chest, charging up a fireball.

"Please don't." said the ninja.

"Sure." said Luigi.

"Really?" the ninja asked.

"Nah." said Luigi.

The ninja was then sent flying as Luigi's fireball connected. After about another hour of fighting, all of the ninjas except Master Gangles were defeated. Mario and Luigi stared down Gangles, not showing even a bit of exhaustion.

"Ho." said Master Gangles. "As strong as ever. Still, I'm not afraid. I'll defeat you both in one fell-"

(End of OC Remix, Alternate Route)

He didn't finish his sentence however, as both Mario and Luigi punched him the face, knocking him out.

(Flower Garden, Yoshi's Island)

"Well that was a waste of time." Mario sighed.

"No kidding." said Luigi. "Who sent them here anyway?"

"Who cares." said Mario. "Probably Scott Masterson or something."

"Yeah, probably." said Luigi. "So what do you want to do now Mario?"

"Wanna go play on the Nintendo Switch?" Mario asked.

"Okie Dokie!" said Luigi, throwing two thumbs up.

The two then hopped off back to their house, happy to be back in the real world.

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Mario: Richie**

 **Luigi: Chris**

 **Master Gangles: Austin**

 **Various Ninjas: Jackie, Julian, Richie, Chris, Tim, Matt, Erin, Sabrina, Kevin, Austin, Garrett**

 **So to avoid specific names, I'm only putting first names down. If you want to know who these people are, feel free to look them up. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the beginning of this Fanfic. More to come soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2

(Yoshi's Island - Athletic Theme OC Remix)

Mario and Luigi open the door to their house. They both peak inside.

"Hello?" Mario called out.

No answer.

"Anybody home?" Luigi said.

Still no answer. They both walked into the house and look around. Everything looked the same as it was. The knick knacks still hung above the fireplace. The couch was still it's tan, leathery color. The table was still cluttered with stuff. The video games were all lined up and organized.

"Nobody's home." said Luigi.

"Huh." said Mario. "I thought for sure Daisy would be here."

"Hey, there's a note on the table." said Luigi.

"What does it say?" Mario asked.

"Let's see." said Luigi, picking up the note.

 _Dear Mario & Luigi,_

 _I'm working at a department store now to earn money for rent. Will be back later this evening. Be happy to see you both. There is food in the fridge. I made your favorite: spaghetti and meatballs. Feel free to enjoy it while I'm gone._

 _See you soon!_

 _Love,_

 _Daisy._

"I guess Daisy got a job." said Luigi.

"Well good for her." said Mario. "That'll help with rent."

"Speaking of which." said Luigi. "We better start looking for jobs ourselves."

"Way ahead of you." said Mario.

He then pulled out his phone and showed Luigi a picture. It said "Mario Bro. Helpful Handymen. Will Fix For Any Price."

"Handymen?" Luigi asked.

"Well, we are plumbers." said Mario. "And we did most of the repairs on our house."

"I guess." said Luigi. "Still, I don't see how-"

(End of Yoshi's Island - Athletic Theme OC Remix)

Mario's cell phone then rang.

"Hello?" said Mario, answering it. "What's that? A leak in your basement? Certainly. We'll be right there."

"Wow, that was fast." said Luigi.

"What did I tell you." Mario smiled.

(Powerful Mario 0-0:19)

The two then ran down the road to their knew destination, toolboxes in tow.

(Final Fantasy XI - Norg)

A knock was heard on the door as a woman answered it. She opened it and Mario and Luigi were there.

"Hello." said Mario.

"You the repairmen?" the woman asked.

"That we are." said Luigi.

"Good." said the woman. "Leak is downstairs."

Mario and Luigi then went inside. They were lead to the basement. Sure enough, a pipe was leaking.

"It's been a while since we've done this." said Luigi.

"Well, I think we should shut the water off first." said Mario.

Luigi then found the valve and turned it off.

"Where'd the water go?" the woman shouted above them.

"Sorry." Mario called out. "We needed to turn it off to fix the pipe."

"Well hurry it up." the woman called out. "This coffee ain't gonna warm itself up."

"Sure." said Mario, now pulling the pipes apart.

Once they were apart, Mario peered inside.

"What do you see Mario?" Luigi asked.

"Nothing." said Mario. "Got a flashlight?"

"Right here." said Luigi.

Mario took the flashlight and peered inside. It look like something was stuck inside.

"Do we have tweezers or something?" Mario asked.

"Surprisingly." said Luigi taking out a small pair of tweezers.

Mario poked the tweezers in and carefully started to remove the object in the pipe.

"Luigi." said Mario. "Your not going to believe this."

"What's up?" Luigi asked.

Mario then shook the pipe as a leek slid out of it.

"You can't be serious." said Luigi.

"How are things going?" the woman asked, walking down stairs. She then saw the leek in Mario's hand. "Oh. Good. You found it."

She took it out of Mario's hand, sniffed it, then smiled happily.

"Perfect." said the woman. "Now I can finish my salad. Here you go."

The woman then took out some money, five hundred dollars.

"Five hundred dollars?" Mario asked. "Just for taking a leek out of your pipes?"

"Yeah. Why not?" said the woman. "Thanks a lot."

She then went back upstairs as Mario and Luigi stared at the money in wonder.

"Mario." said Luigi. "This is gonna be a good business."

Mario then flashed a happy smile.


End file.
